Have a Holly Jolly Christmas
by L.R.T
Summary: Prequel to "If Only Tears..." and "Let the Ball Drop." Can James cheer Jessie up just in time for Christmas? Rocketshippy. Original upload date: 12-04-01. See bio for author's notes.


Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

L.R.T.

* * *

"Some Christmas dinner," Jessie pouted, staring at the box of pocky in front of her. "Are you sure there's not enough money for anything else?"

Meowth nodded. "You forget, Jess, we usually steal money from shops and stuff; but since it's da Christmas season, we decided against it."

Jessie sighed, chomping down on the chocolate covered cracker and passing it to her right, where James waited anxiously. He grabbed the box and took out a bag of pocky, then passed the box to Meowth. He didn't engulf it in his mouth like he usually would. He stared at the food, sighing and thinking. Jessie's fondest memory, that he knew of, at least, was of her mother on Christmas and her famous snow food. That was the only time Jessie had ever really opened up to him about her mother. He'd always figured Jessie loved Christmas. There was always an extra sparkle in her sapphire eyes and her blows with her weapons were much gentler. He didn't know exactly what Jessie thought of him - though she must have at least been able to tolerate him seeing as she hadn't asked for a new partner yet. He took a bite of his pocky, gazing up at the snow-covered trees of the forest right before Goldenrod City. James quickly turned his head. The sparkling of the snow against the early Christmas morning sun reminded him of Jessie's twinkling eyes. He didn't want to be in love with her, for he knew she felt nothing towards him in that way. Heck, he'd be lucky if she liked him in a friendship way! His concentration was broken with a swift flick on his nose.

"Ow!" he whined, rubbing his nose.

Jessie grinned slightly. "Did you finally fall back to Earth?"

James looked down sheepishly. "I was just thinking about some things, that's all."

"Like what?" Jessie prodded.

"Nothing important," he said, standing. "I'm going to head into town and look at all the Christmas decorations. Want to come?"

Jessie shook her head. "Maybe we'll meet you there in an hour, okay?"

James nodded and started off, his brain already in action. "An hour..." he muttered as he walked into Goldenrod. It was all aglow with Christmas decorations galore. He needed to perk Jessie up somehow! He sighed and took out his wallet. Not even a dime. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," he muttered, taking out a card. He took a breath and walked into the local mall, looking around. People were bustling around, returning the ugly green sweaters and two-sizes-too-big shoes their family members had gotten them earlier that day. He walked around, hoping to find what he was looking for before it was too late. "Ah-ha!" he said triumphantly, walking into the Christmas shop; in other words, an empty store that was only used for major holidays for decorations: Halloween, Easter, Christmas, etc. He gathered a few lights, a medium size tree, glowing Santas, reindeer, everything imaginable and walked to the cashier, whipping out his father's Player's Club card. "Charge it all to this, please." He hated using his father's card but this was _Jessie_. Possibly the only human being in the world that he truly cared for. He thanked the cashier and ran out of the mall, looking around to make sure Jessie and Meowth weren't in sight. As James walked, he looked around for any sign of them. If they were still at camp, his plan would never work! He breathed a sigh of relief as he hid among the busy travelers on the sidewalk, watching Jessie and Meowth look into a window across the street. "Perfect," he grinned, running back off into the woods.

He set up everything - from Santas to reindeer to lights to trees to little trains running around. It was fate! There was a power generator not far from camp with extension cords galore for him to milk the energy off of. He couldn't wait to see her face! He grinned, hiding in the bushes, waiting for them to walk up.

About twenty minutes later, he heard a call, "James? James are you back here?" It was Jessie. He got ready to plug in his masterpiece, waiting until she was in view.

Jessie frowned, not seeing him at camp. "Where'd he get to?" she wondered aloud.

"Eh, da moron's probably gotten lost again!" Meowth laughed.

"James is not a moron!" Jessie glared. "He's sweet and sensitive, that matters more than brains."

James grinned as wide as a mile at that remark, then remembered his master plan. He plugged it in and immediately a winter wonderland was made. Twinkling lights, animated creatures, trains chugging around their tracks. Jessie took a step back and gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Whoa...who did all 'dis?!" Meowth asked, looking around, walking through the little land James had created.

"I - I guess James..." Jessie muttered, following Meowth, gingerly touching the Santas as she walked by.

James slowly stepped out from the snow covered brush, shaking the snow that had started to fall - almost perfectly with the lighting ceremony - out of his periwinkle hair and smiling at Jessie. "You like?"

Jessie looked up from admiring the Christmas tree and grinned at James, running to him and hugging him. "James, this is the most thoughtful gift anyone's ever given me..." She moved away. "How on Earth did you afford this?!"

He shook his head. "It's not important. Trust me, I didn't use your bonus this time," he grinned.

She smiled and hugged him again. "James...I'm so glad you're my friend."

James held her close, sighing dreamily, nuzzling her gently. "Merry Christmas, Jessie..."

Jessie grinned and kissed James' cheek. "Thank you..." She looked up. "Say...it's not exactly a mistletoe but it's close enough." She pointed to the evergreen tree branch above them. James looked up but before he could comment, Jessie's lips were planted upon his, softly kissing him. Then, almost forcefully, her lips parted with his and she smiled, blushing. "Merry Christmas back to you, James..." She winked playfully and ran back to Meowth to have a snowball fight.

James, stunned, put a finger to his lips, touching where her lips had been. "I - I love you..." he whispered, far too late of course, for Jessie was walloping Meowth. He sighed and joined in the fun, helping Jessie defeat Meowth.


End file.
